greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
General Feats 'Acquire Familiar' You have created a magical bond with a creature which serves as an assistant to you. Prerequisite: Kn. Arcana 4 ranks Benefit: You gain a familiar as the Sorcerer/Wizard class feature. You choose this familiar from the same list as Sorcerer's and Wizards, but can choose from other familiars by meeting the appropriate prerequisites (Alignment may be up to one step away on each axis): Special: Sorcerers and Wizards effectively gain this feat at first level. As they fulfil prerequisites, they may choose different familiars. Drink It Off A drink is almost as a good as a healing potion for you. Prerequisite: '''Con 15+ '''Benefit: You gain Regeneration while drinking. For every hour spent drink, you recover (2x Character Level)+Con Mod hit points. It is generally assumed that you spend at least 10 gp per hour drinking. Metamagic Feats 'Vampiric Spell' Your magic can heal you as it damages others Benefit: A spell prepared this way heals it's caster an amount of hit points equal to the damage it inflicts on it's targets. A vampiric spell uses a slot two levels higher than normal. Regional Feat Lists By Race Baklunish: Elemental Focus, Horselore, Jinnbond, Tongue of Mouqol Dwarf, Hill: Dwarflore, Expert Dungeoneer, Mercantile Background, Mountain Fighter Dwarf, Mountain: Deepseer, Dwarflore, Expert Dungeoneer, Mercantile Background, Mountain Fighter Elf, Gray: Companion Guard Style, Elflore, Faerie Mysteries Initiate, Tested Elf, High: Ehlonna's Way, Elflore, Faerie Mysteries Initiate, Tested Elf, Valley: Elflore, Defensive Expert, Gnomelore, Mountain Fighter Elf, Wild: Driftwalker, Ehlonna's Way, Faerie Mysteries Initiate, Tested Elf, Wood: same as Wild Elf Flan: Badge of Bondage, Horselore, Lays of the Northern Adepts, Lore of the Ur-Flan Gnome, Deep: Deepseer, Expert Dungeoneer, Mercantile Background, Noble Soul Gnome, Rock: Gnomelore, Mercantile Background, Rapscallion, Rustic Charm Half-elf: Elflore, Noble Soul, Rapscallion, Well Travelled Half-orc: Badge of Bondage, Mercanary Background, Raider's Spirit, Rapscallion Halfling, Lightfoot: Halfling Lore, Mercantile Background, Noble Soul, Well Travelled Halfling, Stout: Deepseer, Halfling Lore, Mercantile Background, Well Travelled Halfling, Tallfellow: Elflore, Faerie Mysteries Initiate, Halfling Lore, Well Travelled Oeridian: Blooded, Born Follower, Exercises of Arnd, Noble Soul Olman: '''Atlan's Mark, Badge of Bondage, Jungle Fighter, Raider's Spirit '''Rhenee: Rapscallion, Rhennlore, Second Sight, Well Travelled Suel: Blood of Kord, Heir of Lendore, Pureblooded Suel By Region Ahlissa (Half-orc, Oeridian): Badge of Bondage, Celestial Scion, Rustic Charm, Well Read, World Weary Bandit Kingdoms: Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Jungle Fighter, Orc Blooded, Rapscallion, World Weary Bissel (Baklunish, not Suel): Blooded, Border Watch, Mercantile Background, Mercenary Background, Tongue of Mouqol Blackmoor: Blackmoorian Rhymes, Expert Dungeoneer, Lays of the Northern Adepts, Wastri's Blessing Bone March: Blooded, Landless Nobility, Orc Blooded, Raider's Spirit, World Weary Bright Lands (Flan, not others): Blooded, Desert Fighter, Lore of the Ur-Flan, Vathrin Stigmata Celene (Elves, not others): Companion Guard Style, Ehlonna's Way, Faerie Mysteries Initiate Dyvers: Mercantile Background, Rapscallion, Rhennlore Ekbir (Baklunish): Great Fervor, Mercantile Background, Spirit of the Sea Frost Barbarians: Dread Wrath, Driftwalker, Mountain Fighter, Raider's Spirit, Vatun's Touch Furyondy (Oeridian): Blooded, Border Watch, Exercises of Arnd, Noble Soul, Rustic Charm Geoff (Flan): Blooded, Border Watch, Giantkiller, Landless Nobility, Mountain Fighter, World Weary Gran March (Oeridian): Blooded, Border Watch, Born Follower, Mercantile Background Greyhawk: Expert Dungeoneer, Fiendsign, Greyhawk Method, Mercantile Background, Rhennlore, Zagyg's Favor Highfolk (human, elves, not half-orcs): Border Watch, Ehlonna's Way, Elflore, Mercantile Background Ice Barbarians: Dread Wrath, Driftwalker, Mountain Fighter, Raider's Spirit, Vatun's Touch Irongate (Oeridian, Dwarves): Border Watch, Defensive Expert, Dwarflore, Mercantile Background, Mountain Fighter Iuz's Lands: Blooded, Fiendsign, Orc Blooded, Raider's Spirit, World Weary Keoland (Oeridian, Suel): Giantkiller, Rustic Charm, Silent Method, Wastri's Blessing Ket (Baklunish): Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Border Watch, Mercantile Background, Tongue of Mouqol Lendore Isles (Elves, not others): Elflore, Faerie Mysteries Initiate, Spirit of the Sea Lordship of the Isles: Badge of Bondage, Dread Wrath, Jungle Fighter, Mercantile Background, Spirit of the Sea North Kingdom (Oerdian, Half-orc): Badge of Bondage, Celestial Scion, Dread Wrath, Fiendsign, Orc Blooded, World Weary Nyrond (Oeridian): Blooded, Border Watch, Exercises of Arnd, Rustic Charm, Sagacious Method Onnwal (Suel, Olman): Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Mercantile Background, World Weary Pale (Flan, Oeridian): Born Follower, Great Fervor, Noble Soul Paynims (Baklunish): Bareback Soul, Blooded, Horselore, Mercenary Background, Raider's Spirit Perrenland (Suel, Oeridian): Driftwalker, Fiendsign, Mercenary Background, Mountain Fighter Pomarj*: Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Mountain Fighter, Orc Blooded, Raider's Spirit, World Weary Ratik (Oerdian, Suel): Border Watch, Exercises of Arnd, Mountain Fighter, Vatun's Touch Rovers of the Barrens: Bareback Soul, Blooded, Horselore, Raider's Spirit, World Weary Scarlet Brotherhood*: Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Great Fervor, Jungle Fighter, Spirit of the Sea, World Weary Sea Barons: Badge of Bondage, Mercantile Background, Rapscallion, Spirit of the Sea Sea Princes: Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Jungle Fighter, Landless Nobility, Spirit of the Sea, Wastri's Blessing, World Weary Shield Lands: Blooded, Border Watch, Defensive Expert, Noble Soul, World Weary Snow Barbarians*: Dread Wrath, Driftwalker, Mountain Fighter, Raider's Spirit, Vatun's Touch Solnor Compact (Oeridian): Celestial Scion, Fiendsign, Mercantile Background, Nexus Method Sterich: Blooded, Border Watch, Fiendsign, Giantkiller, Landless Nobility, Mountain Fighter, World Weary Stonehold: Blooded, Driftwalker, Mercenary Background, Mountain Fighter, Orc Blooded, Raider's Spirit, Vatun's Touch Sunndi (Baklunish, Gray Elf): Border Watch, Defensive Expert, Elflore, Rustic Charm, Wastri's Blessing Tenh (Flan): Blooded, Landless Nobility, Mercenary Background, World Weary Tiger Nomads*: '''Badge of Bondage, Bareback Soul, Dread Wrath, Horselore, Raider's Spirit '''Tusmit (Baklunish): Great Fervor, Mercantile Background, Mercenary Background, Mountain Fighter Ulek States (Dwarf, High Elf, Stout Halfling, Rock Gnome): Dwarflore, Elflore, Gnomelore, Halfling Lore, Landless Nobility (Principality only), Mercatile Background, Mountain Fighter, Noble Soul Ull: Bareback Soul, Fiendsign, Mercenary Background, Mountain Fighter, Orc Blooded, Raider's Spirit Urnst States (Oerdian): Mercantile Background, Mountain Fighter (Duchy only), Rapscallion (County only), Rustic Charm Valley of the Mage*: Defensive Expert, Mountain Fighter, Shadowbound Veluna: Great Fervor, Noble Soul, Rustic Charm Verbobonc: '''Great Fervor, Elflore, Faerie Mysteries Initiate, Mercantile Background '''Wild Coast: Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Dread Wrath, Rapscallion, Spirit of the Sea Wolf Nomads*: Bareback Soul, Blooded, Dread Wrath, Horselore, Raider's Spirit Yeomanry (Flan): Badge of Bondage, Blooded, Defensive Expert, Mountain Fighter, Noble Soul Zeif (Baklunish): Badge of Bondage, Orc Blooded, Spirit of the Sea Regional Feats Regional feats represent the special talents, abilities or heritage of character who hail from various regions of the Flanaess. Characters may choose feats corresponding to the region of their origin so long as they meet any further prerequisites (most regional feats do not have further prerequisites). A character may acquire feats from a region other than their home region if they possess 2 ranks of Knowledge (Local--Region). Even with 2 ranks of the appropriate knowledge (local) skill, some feats may only be acquired at 1st level. 'Atlan's Mark' Every inch of your skin is covered in an elaborate tattoo, a ritual marker of your status as chosen of the Underworld. Region: Olman Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to saves versus energy draining and death attacks. When dying, you have a 50% chance per round of becoming stable. Your tattoos immediately identify you to most Olman as a follower of Chitza-Atlan, evil god of the Underworld. 'Badge of Bondage' Your experiences as a slave have made you more resistant to torture and mental manipulation. Regions: Ahlissa, Bandit Kingdoms, Flan, Half-orc, Ket, Lordship of the Isles, North Kingdom, Olman, Onnwal, Pomarj, Scarlet Brotherhood, Sea Barons, Sea Princes, Tiger Nomads, Wild Coast, Yeomanry, Zeif Prereq: You must bear some obvious sign of your former bondage: whip scars on your back, a brand on your neck, etc. Benefit: Your receive a +1 insight bonus on all Fortitude and Will saves. You also receive a +2 competence bonus on Bluff checks. 'Bareback Soul' You're skilled at riding bareback Regions: Paynims, Rovers of the Barrens, Tiger Nomads, Ull, Wolf Nomads Prereq: Ride 1 rank Benefit: You suffer no penalty to Ride check when riding bareback. You automatically succeed at checks to guide your mount with your knees. Additionally, you gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls when firing a ranged weapon while riding bareback. 'Blackmoorian Rhymes' You've decoded the eldritch secrets of the ancient Rhymers of Blackmoor. Region: Blackmoor Benefit: You receive a +2 bonus on all Knowledge (Arcana) checks. When making a bardic knowledge check, roll d20 twice and use the better of the two results. 'Blood of Kord' You're distantly related to the Suel god Kord, who often takes a mortal woman as his lover. While Kord's immediate offspring develop a host of powers and abilities, the effects upon your blood are much more subtle. Region: Suel Prereq: Rage ability Benefit: When you rage, you gain a pool of 2 bonus points of damage per character level, to be added to the damage of any melee attack made during your rage. Bonus damage added to a single attack may not exceed half your character level (to a minimum of 1), but the damage may otherwise be doled out from the pool in any increment of full damage points you desire. This bonus damage is not multiplied on critical hits. Undesignated bonus damage is lost when your rage ends. You must declare the use of bonus damage before rolling your attack, if the attack misses, the damage is wasted. 'Blooded' You know what it means to fight for your life, and the value of quick wits and quicker reactions when blades are bared and deadly spells chanted. Enemies find it difficult to catch you off guard. Regions: Bandit Kingdoms, Bissel, Bone March, Bright Lands, Furyondy, Geoff, Gran March, Iuz, Ket, Nyrond, Oeridian, Onnwal, Paynims, Pomarj, Rovers of the Barrens, Scarlet Brotherhood, Sea Princes, Shield Lands, Sterich, Stonehold, Tenh, Wild Coast, Wolf Nomads, Yeomanry Benefit: +2 bonus on Initiative and Spot checks. 'Border Watch' Your experience watching the horizon for enemy troop movements has made you a better soldier. Regions: Bissel, Furyondy, Geoff, Gran March, Highfolk, Irongate, Ket, Nyrond, Ratik, Shield Lands, Sterich, Sunndi Benefit: +2 bonus on all Spot checks and a +5 bonus on all Profession (soldier) checks. 'Born Follower' You excel when directed by a natural leader. Regions: Gran March, Oeridian, Pale Benefit: You gain a +2 morale bonus to attack rolls and saving throws against fear effects when within 30' of an ally with the Leadership feat. Special: You may only take this feat at first level. 'Celestial Scion' You are a member of one of the major noble houses of the former Great Kingdom of Aerdy. Regions: Ahlissa, North Kingdom, Solnor Compact Benefit: 'The benefits of this feat depend on the Celestial House to which you belong. Unless your DM allows otherwise, your rank is very minor and grants no game benefits other than those listed below. Membership in your family may have intense roleplaying repercussions and benefits, at the discretion of the DM. ''Cranden: You receive maximum starting gold at first level. Due to the diplomatic expertise and sterling reputation of your noble house, you receive a +3 bonus on all Diplomacy checks. Unless otherwise noted, NPCs in the former Great Kingdom have an initial attitude of friendly toward you. Darmen: The weapons of choice for your mercantile house are the poisoned words that have killed far more enemies than poisoned blades. When caught in a lie due to an unsuccessful Bluff check, you get an immediate follow-up Bluff check to cover up the "misstatement" with doublespeak. If this Bluff check is successful, ignore the original failed result -- the Bluff attempt goes off successfully, leaving the victim none the wiser. Unless otherwise noted, NPCs in the former Great Kingdom have an initial attitude of friendly toward you if they are middle or upper class. Lower-class serfs understand all too well the contempt most members of House Darmen feel for their "breed," and are initially unfriendly toward you. Garasteth: The arcane legacy of Aerdy's House Garasteth is known throughout the Flanaess. Wizard is a favored class for you. A multiclass Garasteth's wizard class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. You also get a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks. Because most folk fear the magical might of your house, NPCs in the former Great Kingdom have an initial reaction of friendly toward you. Naelax: You share the bloodline of Ivid the Undying, the mad undead Overking who brought the once-might Great Kingdom to its knees. You receive a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks. Thanks to an unholy pact between Overking Ivid I and a fiend, you enjoy a special relationship with evil outsiders. You have a continuous True Seeing ability, as the spell (CL 16th), but the ability works only against the cloaking spells of demons and devils. This is a supernatural ability. Due to your family's ghastly reputation, NPCs in the former Great Kingdom have an initial attitude of unfriendly toward you. Rax-Nyrond: The true heirs of the House of Rax died out long ago, but several illegitimate and minor branches of the family survive. The Rax legacy is not particularly proud, being filled with a succession of incompetents and half-wits. Regardless, the house managed to hoard a great deal of political influence during its time at the head of the Great Kingdom. As an heir of that tradition, you receive a +3 bonus on Gather Information check, and all checks take 1d2 hours. Unless otherwise noted, NPCs in the former Great Kingdom have an initial attitude of friendly toward you. Torquaan: The financial might of House Torquaan extends far beyond the borders of the former Great Kingdom. Your family's reputation for squeezing the most out of a gold coin by employing deceit, trickery, cruelty, and good old-fashioned buisness skills allows you a 10% discount on purchases made anywhere where the influence of House Torquaan is known. The DM is free to disallow this discount outside the former Great Kingdom or in locales openly hostile to it or House torquaan. Since many folk see your kinsmen as greedy plutocrats, NPCs in the former Great Kingdom have an initial attitude of unfriendly toward you. '''Special: You must select this feat as a first level character. 'Companion Guard Style' General You've been trained in the combat style of the gray elven Companion Guard of Celene. Regions: Celene, Gray Elf Prereq: Proficient with longsword, longspear, and bows; BAB +4. Benefits: When fighting with a longsword or longspear, you may use your Dexterity modifier on attack rolls. If you use a shield, it's armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Additionally you gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls to confirm critical hits with any bow. 'Deepseer' You see exceptionally well underground. Regions: Deep Gnome, Stout Halfling, Mountain Dwarf Benefits: You gain darkvision with a range of 30 feet. If you already have darkvision, add 30 feet to the range of your darkvision. 'Defensive Expert' General You excel at fighting when entrenched. Regions: Irongate, Shield Lands, Sunndi, Valley Elf, Valley of the Mage, Yeomanry Benefit: Your gain a +6 bonus to AC when benefitting from a cover bonus to AC. You gain a +3 dodge bonus to AC when fighting defensively, or a +4 bonus if your have 5 or more ranks of tumble. 'Desert Fighter' General You know how to make the most of terrain-inspired advantages in the desert. Regions: Bright Lands Benefits: When fighting in the desert, you gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. 'Driftwalker' You aren't slowed by snowy terrain, and know how to disguise your movements in the snow. Regions: Frost Barbarians, Ice Barbarians, Perrenland, Snow Barbarians, Stonehold, Wild Elf, Wood Elf Benefits: It costs you no squares of movement to move into a snow covered or heavy snow square. You leave no tracks in snowy terrain and cannot be tracked normally. You may choose to leave tracks if so inclined. 'Dwarflore' You've memorized a litany of family histories, battle records, and foundry lore sacred to the dwarven people. Regions: Hill Dwarf, Irongate, Mountain Dwarf, Ulek States Benefits: You get a +1 bonus on all Knowledge skill checks and on checks using one Craft skill of your choice. 'Ehlonna's Way' You share an intimate bond with the transcendental spirit of Oerth's woodlands. Regions: Celene, High Elf, Highfolk, Wild Elf, Wood Elf Prereq: Patron Deity--Ehlonna Benefits: You get a +3 bonus to Hide and Survival checks made in woodland areas. You get a +4 bonus on attacks against enemies who have cover from trees of plants. You still cannot hit creatures with total cover. 'Elemental Focus' The Baklunish folk have always enjoyed a close relationship with the elements, and your skill with elemental spells continues in a tradition that dates back hundreds of years before the Invoked Devastation. Regions: Baklunish Benefits: Add +1 to the DC of all saving throws against spells you cast with the air, earth, fire, or water descriptors. This bonus stacks with the similar bonuses granted by the Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus feats. 'Elflore' You've memorized the epic poems, histories, and songs of the elven people, gaining insight into Oerth's history and magic. Regions: Celene, Gray Elf, Half-Elf, High Elf, Highfolk, Lendore Isles, Sunndi, Tallfellow Halfling, Ulek States, Valley Elf, Verbobonc Benefits: You get a +1 bonus on all Knowledge and Spellcraft checks. 'Exercises of Arnd' You follow the teachings of the legendary ancient Oeridian general-priest Arnd of Tdon, practicing a rigidly defined set of physical exercises every day to maintain peak levels of performance. Regions: Furyondy, Nyrond, Oeridian, Ratik Prereq: Toughness Benefits: You practice a daily regimen of exercises that grants you special bonuses in combat. You choose which benefit you would like to apply for the day before performing your exercises, modifying the regimen slightly to achieve the desired effect. Granted effects last until the next time you perform the Exercises of Arnd or until 24 hours have passed. Conducting the Exercises of Arnd requires 8 hours of rest to clear the mind. You need not slumber during this time, but must refrain from combat, spellcasting, skill use, conversation, or other physical or mental distraction. Rite of Battle: You get a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls with a specific melee weapon incorporated into your exercises. Rite of Calm: You get a +1 resistance bonus on all saving throws. Rite of Fitness: You gain +6 temporary hit points. 'Expert Dungeoneer' Your experience and study of dungeons have given you insight into common trapsetting techniques. Regions: Blackmoor, Deep Gnome, Greyhawk, Hill Dwarf, Mountain Dwarf Benefits: You receive a +4 competence bonus on saving throws made against the effects of mechanical traps. 'Faerie Mysteries Initiate' You know the timeless secrets and rituals of the Faerie Mysteries, self-improving rites of grace and passion that have been handed down since the earliest days that form the fundamental pillar of elven culture. Regions: Celene, Gray Elf, High Elf, Lendore Isles, Tallfellow Halfling, Verbobonc, Wild Elf, Wood Elf Benefits: You and a partner (who also must be a Faerie Mysteries Initiate), practice a 15 minute regimen of cultural rituals that grant you special bonues. Both participants must agree upon the rite to be performed and receive the same bonus. Granted bonuses last until the next time you perform the Faerie Mysteries or until 24 hours have elapsed. Performing the Faerie Mysteries require a 4 hour period of "trance" to clear the mind, or 4 hours of restful calm. Carols: You and your partner sing of the triumph of Corellon Larethian over Gruumsh One-Eye. When fighting orcs or goblins, you gain a +1 competence bonus on damage rolls with melee weapons and ranged attacks within 30 feet, and act as if you had the Improved Critical feat for the weapon you are using. This benefit does not stack with the Improved Critical feat or other effects that increase critical threat range. Frolics: You and your partner engage in a carefree, joyful gambol of handclaps and energetic kicks. You receive a +4 insight bonus on Perform (dance) and Tumble checks. Gyres: You join your partner in a delicate, deliberate dance of clasped hands and orbit a live flower. You gain a +1 resistance bonus on all saving throws. Passions: You and your partner engage in an exuberant sensual act. The ritual leaves both partners invigorated, allowing you to use your Intelligence modifier instead of your Constitution modifier to determine bonus hit points. 'Fiendsign' Your body bears a readily identifiable birthmark, such as a third nipple or sore, that serves as a symbol of your trafficking with fiends. Your bond to the denizens of the Lower Planes grants you some measure of control over your fiendish associates. Regions: Greyhawk, Iuz, North Kingdom, Perrenland, Solnor Compact, Sterich, Ull Benefits: Outsiders with the evil subtype take a -2 penalty to saves against your spells, and you receive a +2 bonus to caster level checks to overcome their spell resistance. 'Giantkiller' General Your experience fighting giants has given you a tactical advantage against them. Regions: Geoff, Keoland, Sterich Benefits: You gain a +4 bonus on attack rolls to confirm critical hits against giants, and you gain a +2 dodge bonus to your AC against a giant's attacks. Special: You may take this feat as a fighter bonus feat. 'Gnomelore' You've memorized a staggering array of trivia, jokes, bawdy stories, and legends collected throughout the ages by gnomes and passed orally to each new generation. Regions: Rock Gnome, Ulek States, Valley Elf Benefits: You get a +1 bonus on all Perform and Knowledge checks. 'Great Fervor' Your overwhelming religious zeal has caught the attention of your deity. Sometimes, you seem to get a second chance in the face of catastrophe. Regions: Ekbir, Pale, Scalet Brotherhood, Tusmit, Veluna, Verbobonc Benefits: Once per day, you may reroll a failed saving throw. Add your Wisdom modifier to the rerolled save. You must accept the result of the second save, even if it is lower than the original failed saving throw. 'Greyhawk Method' You studied magic at Greyhawk's School of Wizardry, the preeminent institution of arcane study in the Flaeness. Regions: Greyhawk Prereq: '''Ability to prepare and cast arcane spells '''Benefits: You gain four new spells of your choice to add to your spellbook each time you gain a level in a class that allows you to prepare and cast arcane spells (such as wizard). These spells represent the results of your ongoing research, and must be of spell levels you can cast. If you have chosen to specialize in a school, two of the four free spells must be from your specialty school. Add the following to the list of feat you may select as bonus wizard feats: Combat Casting, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Magical Aptitude, Spell Focus, Spell Penetration. 'Halfling Lore' You've memorized countless recipes, wives' tales, folktales, a legends honored by the halfling people. Regions: Lightfoot Halfling, Stout Halfling, Tallfellow Halfling, Ulek States Benefits: +2 bonus on all Knowledge (Local) and (History) checks, and a +4 bonus on all Profession (cook) checks. 'Heir of Lendore' You are a descendant of the legendary migrations-era Suel archmage Lendore, predictor of the Invoked Devastation, patron of the Lendore Isles, and creator of the City of Glass. Your eyes are milky white and bear no pupils, although you see normally. Regions: Suel Benefits: Add +2 to the DC of all saving throws against divination spells you cast. This bonus stacks with the bonuses granted by Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus. 'Horselore' You're good with horses. Regions: '''Baklunish, Flan, Paynims, Rovers of the Barrens, Tiger Nomads, Wolf Nomads '''Benefits: You gain a +3 bonus on Ride checks when you're riding a horse, and on Handle Animal checks when dealing with horses. All horses have an initial attitude of at least Friendly toward you. 'Jinnbond' You are descended from the genies summoned to Oerth by the ancient Baklunish in the dying days of the Suel-Baklunish wars. You might bear some physical or psychological mark of your ancestry, such as a fiery disposition from an efreeti ancestor or uniformly blue eyes from a marid. Regions: Baklunish Benefits: Choose one type of Genie: Dao (earth), Djinn (air), Efreeti (fire), or Marid (water). The benefits vary by the type of your genie ancestor. Dao: You receive a +4 bonus on saving throws against earth effects and Fortitude saves made to resist petrification. You also add +2 to the DC of saving throws for any spell with the earth descriptor that you cast as a sorcerer. This benefit stacks with the Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus feats if the spell you cast is also from your chosen school. Djinni: You receive a +4 bonus on saving throws against air effects and the following spells: Acid Fog, Call Lightning, Cloudkill, Stinking Cloud and Storm of Vengeance. You also add +2 to the DC of saving throws for any spell with the air descriptor that you cast as a sorcerer. This benefit stacks with the Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus feats if the spell you cast is also from your chosen school. Efreeti: You receive a +4 bonus on saving throws against fire effects. You also add +2 to the DC of saving throws for any spell with the fire descriptor that you cast as a sorcerer. This benefit stacks with the Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus feats if the spell you cast is also from your chosen school. Marid: You receive a +4 bonus on saving throws against water effects and the following spells: Acid Fog, Cone of Cold, Horrid Wilting, Ice Storm and Sleet Storm. You receive a +2 bonus on Constitution checks made to resist drowning. You also add +2 to the DC of saving throws for any spell with the water descriptor that you cast as a sorcerer. This benefit stacks with the Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus feats if the spell you cast is also from your chosen school. Special: You may only take this feat as a 1st level character. 'Jungle Fighter' General You know how to make the most of terrain-inspired advantages when fighting in a jungle. Regions: Bandit Kingdoms, Lordship of the Isles, Olman, Scarlet Brotherhood, Sea Princes Benefits: You gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when fighting in jungle terrain. 'Landless Nobility' You belong to a noble line that has utterly lost its homeland due to war, incompetence, politics, or fate. Your status as a noble nonetheless grants you some measure of financial comfort, despite your lack of land. Regions: Bone March, Geoff, Sea Princes, Shield Lands, Sterich, Tenh, Ulek States (Principality only) Benefits: You receive 200 additional starting gold. You also receive a +4 bonus on Charisma checks made with residents of your homeland (including expatriates). Special: You may only take this feat as a 1st level character. 'Lays of the Northern Adepts' You know the poems of the ancient Ur-Flan sorcerers. These poems contain lost secrets that strengthen your protective magic. Regions: Blackmoor, Flan Benefits: When someone attempts to dispel your abjuration spells, the dispel check is 13 + your caster level. 'Lore of the Ur-Flan' You're schooled in the ancient art of the Ur-Flan necromancers. Regions: '''Bright Lands, Flan '''Benefits: Add +2 to the DC of all saves against necromancy spells with the evil descriptor. This bonus stacks with the bonuses granted by the Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus feats. 'Mercantile Background' You come from a family that excels at a particular trade and knows well the value of any kind of trade good or commodity. Regions: Bissel, Deep Gnome, Dyvers, Ekbir, Gran March, Greyhawk, Highfolk, Hilld Dwarf, Irongate, Ket, Lightfoot Halfling, Lordship of the Isles, Mountain Dwarf, Onnwal, Rock Gnome, Sea Barons, Solnor Compact, Stout Halfling, Tusmit, Ulek States, Urnst States, Verbobonc Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus on all Appraise checks and a +2 bonus on the Craft or Profession skill of your choice. 'Mercenary Background' You've traveled across the Flaeness as a hired mercenary, learning a smattering of local flavor on every mission in a foreign land. Regions: Bissel, Half-Orc, Hill Dwarf, Paynims, Perrenland, Stonehold, Tenh, Tusmit, Ull Benefits: Speak Language is a class skill for you. You receive a +2 bonus on all Knowledge (Local) checks. 'Mountain Fighter General' You know how to make the most of terrain inspired advantages when fighting in the mountains. Regions: Frost Barbarians, Geoff, Hill Dwarf, Ice Barbarians, Irongate, Mountain Dwarf, Perrenland, Pomarj, Ratik, Snow Barbarians, Sterich, Stonehold, Tusmit, Ulek States, Ull, Urnst States (Duchy only), Valley Elf, Valley of the Mage, Yeomanry Benefits: You gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when fighting in the mountains. 'Nexus Method' You learned magic at the Sorcerers' Nexus of Rel Astra, a shadowy academy led by the greatest summoners and binders of Oerth. Regions: '''Solnor Compact '''Prereq: '''Ability to prepare and cast arcane spells.. '''Benefits: You can channel stored non-conjuration spell energy into Summon Monster spells that you did not prepare ahead of time as a cleric can channel for cure spells. Add the following to the list of feats you may select as a bonus wizard feat: Augment Summoning, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Spell Focus, Spell Penetration. 'Noble Soul' Your strength of spirit and forthrightness bolsters your resolve and draws other toward you. Regions: Deep Gnome, Furyondy, Half-Elf, Lightfoot, Halfling, Oeridian, Pale, Shield Lands, Ulek States, Veluna, Yeomanry Benefits: You gain a +1 bonus on Will saves and a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks. 'Orc-Blooded' Somewhere in the shadowy boughs of your extended family tree is an orc. The creature's influence isn't enough to make you a halforc, but it is enough to give you slightly porcine features, chronic bad breath, and a nasty temperment. Benefits: You gain darkvision up to 30 feat. Barbarian is a favored class for you. You are not considered an orc for effects related to race. Special: You may only select this feat at first level. 'Psihawk' Psionic You are one of the Scarlet Brotherhood's carefully bred psion-hunting servitors. You probably escaped, and are being hunted by them with a "crossbow first, ask questions later" attitude. You have a special sense for psionic energy, and can see psionic auras. Your eyes glow faintly red, increasing in intensity as your power as a soulknife increases, and your mind blades have a raptorial motif. Prerequisites: ability to manifest a mind blade Benefit: You have Detect Psionics as an always active supernatural ability. In addition, the default form of your mind blade is wicked talons on both hands, treated as a pair of daggers. You may still manifest your mind blade as a single blade with short sword stats if you wish. When you gain a +1 enhancement to your mind blade, your mind talons do not have an enhancement bonus 1 lower than a single mind blade would, as would happen for a 5th level soulknife manifesting two blades. At fifth level, your mind blade's default form is a series of razor-sharp feather-like blades projecting from the back of your hand and running halfway down your forearms, which are treated as a paired longsword and short sword, though these blades have an enhancement bonus 1 lower than a single blade would. You are also able to manifest a longsword or bastard sword as normal. 'Pureblooded Suel' Undiluted Suloise blood flows through your veins hearkening back to ancient empires and making you an attractive potential associate to pro-Suel racists. Regions: '''Suel '''Benefits: Your notoriously short temper gives you a +1 bonus on Intimidate checks, while the resolve and magical aptitude of your ancestors grants you a +1 bonus on all saving throws versus spells and spell-like effects. You also receive a +2 bonus on Charisma checks made with members of the Scarlet Brotherhood. Special: You may only select this feat at first level. 'Raider's Spirit' You're a fearless raider. Regions: Bone March, Frost Barbarians, Half-Orc, Ice Barbarians, Iuz, Olman, Paynims, Pomarj, Rovers of the Barrens, Snow Barbarians, Stonehold, Tiger Nomads, Ull, Wolf Nomads Benefits: You get a +4 bonus to saves against fear effects and a +2 bonus on all Intimidate checks. 'Rapscallion' Your stunning wit improves the credulity of your frequent lies. Regions: '''Bandit Kingdoms, Dyvers, Half-Elf, Half-Orc, Rhennee, Rock Gnome, Sea Barons, Urnst States (County only), Wild Coast '''Prereq: Int 13+ Benefits: In addition to your Charisma modifier, add your Intelligence modifier on all Bluff checks. 'Rhennlore' You've memorized oral histories of the Rhenee tribed, learning of the places they've visited, the secrets they've uncovered, and their gymnastic cultural dances. Regions: Dyvers, Greyhawk, Rhennee Benefits: You get a +1 bonus on all Tumble and Knowledge checks. 'Rustic Charm' Others tend to underestimate you due to your rural upbringing. Regions: Ahlissa, Furyondy, Keoland, Nyrond, Rock Gnome, Sunndi, Urnst States, Veluna Benefits: 'You suffer no penalties on Diplomacy checks related to social class, as upper class NPCs tend to view you as a charming rube. Others suffer a -2 penalty on Sense Motive checks made against you. 'Sagacious Method You've learned magic from the Sagacious Society of Nyrond, a loosely organize assembly of scholars, sages, and mages who trade arcane information in an effort to improve the defensive strength of the Kingdom of Nyrond. Regions: Nyrond Prereq: Ability to prepare and cast arcane spells. Benefits: You receive a +4 bonus to Spellcraft checks to decipher scrolls. You also receive a +4 bonus on caster level checks to successfully cast a scroll with a caster level higher than your level. Add the following to the list of bonus feats you may select as a wizard: Eschew Materials, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Magical Aptitude, Spell Focus, Spell Penetration. 'Second Sight' You have the ancient gift of foresight, making you an honored member of your bargefolk family. Regions: Rhennee Benefits: Once per day, you can cast Augury as a 3rd level cleric. This is a spell-like ability. 'Shadowbound' The Black One of the Valley of the Mage cast a powerful spell upon you, fusing your soul with a fragment of the Plane of Shadow. Regions: Valley of the Mage Benefits: You can cloak yourself in an umbra of shadowstuff, granting you a +2 bonus to Hide checks. Once per day you may cast a spell with the shadow descriptor as if it was prepared with the Empower Spell feat without requiring a higher-level spell slot. 'Silent Method' You learned magic at the Lonely Tower of the Silent Ones of Keoland, a secretive order that seeks to protect the last vestiges of ancient Suel magic and ensure that such magic does not fall into the hand of those who would abuse it. Regions: Keoland Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all dispel checks and on all caster level checks made for the Break Enchantment spell. Add the following to the list of bonus feats you may select as a wizard: Combat Casting, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Magical Aptitude, Spell Focus, Spell Penetration. 'Spirit of the Sea' You're most alive on the deck of a ship at sea an know all too well the dangers of open waters. Regions:'Ekbir, Lendore Isles, Lordship of the Isles, Scarlet Brotherhood, Sea Barons, Sea Princes, Wild Coast, Zeif '''Benefits: '''You get a +8 bonus to Survival check made while aboard a boat or ship. 'Tainted by Unoerthly Magics The Barrier Peak Mountains are a dangerous place to live, not just for the ravenous monsters, but also for the pockets of magical radiations. Most people stagger away from these forsaken places beyond the help of anything but a quick and merciful death. Others walk away changed, but alive and reasonably healthy. You're part of that latter group. Regional: Barrier Peaks Benefit: The fell radiations of the Barrier Peaks have mutated your body. This has it's upsides and downsides. Pick one item from each column: 'Tested' You've passed through the Moonarch of Sehanine, been tested by the gods, and have emerged with great insight. The process has granted you intense inner calm, but it has instilled in you an aloofness that many find off-putting. You and other People of the Testing share a desire to protect old forest lands, faerie folk, and areas secret and precious to elves. You strive to keep hidden evil banes, magic, and secrets. You see the world as it is meant to be seen, you know the things that were meant to be known, and your destiny is forevermore intertwined with that of the elven race. Regions: Gray Elf, High Elf, Wild Elf, Wood Elf Prereq: Faerie Mysteries Initiate, character level 10th. Benefits: You receive a +2 bonus on Charisma-based skill checks made against elves. This bonus increases to +4 on checks made against other elves with the Tested feat. Additionally, your ordeal in the Moonarch of Sehanine has granted you one of the following powers (choose when you select this feat). Gift of Prophecy: The elven deities encountered during your Moonarch trial took an especial liking to you and have granted you the ability to communicate with their agents during your nightly trance. Once per day, while in trance, you can cast the Commune spell as a 10th level cleric. This is a supernatural ability. Gift of Sight: Your experience has granted you the ability to pierce obfuscation, seeing the world in terms of absolute truth. Once per day you can cast True Seeing as a 10th level cleric. This is a spell-like ability. YeCinds Ear: Within the mysterious Moonarch, you encountered the elven demigod YeCind, who increased your understanding of traditional elven music. Once per day, you may add a +6 bonus to your effective bard level for purposes of bardic music effects. This is a supernatural ability. 'Tongue of Mouqol' You know your way around business negotiations. Regions: Baklunish, Bissel, Ket Benefits: You receive a +3 bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy checks related to business deals. 'Trollblooded' Your family tree contains the blood of the trolls of the Thillonrian Peninsula. Prereq: '''Toughness '''Regions: Frost Barbarian, Ice Barbarian, Pale, Snow Barbarian Benefit: You gain Fast Healing 1 as an extraordinary abilty. If you lose a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 3d6 days. You can reattach the severed member as a full-round action by holding it to the stump. You are fatigued while exposed to sunlight. Special: You can take this feat at 1st level only. 'Unfettered Soul Born' The spirit used to create your mind is more lightly bound than others of your race, allowing its nature to influence your form and abilities. Prereq: 1st Level, War Born Region: Baklunish Benefit: Your elemental spirit infuses your body, making your resilient to one type energy and augmenting your attacks. Choose what type of Gen was used in your creation, and gain the following: air: Electricity resistance 2, half the damage done by your slam (not counting strength or other additions, just the rolled value on the d4) is electrical damage earth: Acid resistance 2, your fists are massive stone and iron affairs, granting you a second slam, and both slams deal 1d6 damage. fire: Fire resistance 2, half the damage done by your slam (not counting strength or other additions, just the rolled value on the d4) is fire damage water: Cold resistance 2, half the damage done by your slam (not counting strength or other additions, just the rolled value on the d4) is cold damage You are also able to qualify for certain feats as if you were actually an elemental creature of your gen's type. 'Unoerthly Cave Looter' Your clan said it was dangerous. They forbade you. They told you stories of dwarves seeking those shining halls and never returning--or worse, returning with nothing to show for it but mortal wounds and lesions the like no healer had ever seen or could ever mend. You went anyway. You were luckier than most, returning with not only your life and a story none would believe, but a mystical device. Unfortunately, that device is attached to you, and no attempt will remove it. You also don't entirely know how to work it. Region: Barrier Peaks Benefit: You have an alien device clamped to your (choice of left or right) wrist. You know it's powerful, but you don't entirely know how to use it. As a standard action, you can attempt to fire a blast of pale blue flame from the device. When you attempt this, roll a d20. On a one, the device fails to fire, 2-5 it does only 1d6, 6-10 it does 2d6 and 11 or better it does 3d6. The device is limited to five such blasts per day, and has a range of 60'. The device is sybmiotically linked to your life force. As you grow in level, it will gain more power per day. Every two levels beyond 1st, the device deals an extra d6 of damage (at level 3/4, 2d6 on a 2-5, 3d6 on a 6-10, 4d6 on an 11 or better; at level 5/6 it deals 3d6/4d6/5d6, and so on). By level 7, you've learned more about the device and can shift up or down one result--save that a 1 is always a fumble (you can choose to treat a 2-5 as a 6-10, or a 6-10 as a 2-5 or 11 or better, or an 11 or better as a 6-10). You also have a distinguishing scar which cannot be healed and marks you as one who delved into that which the Barrier Peak dwarves refuse to touch. Dwarves in the Barrier Peaks are thus initially wary (unfriendly) of you in social interactions. Of course this also means it's really easy to intimidate them, so you also have a +4 to intimidate checks made against any dwarf from the Barrier Peaks. The device cannot be removed from your body unless you are dead--if any attempt is made to sever your hand or arm, the device will discharge a 4d6 blast in the direction of person or object trying to do so. Of course, there are a lot of people who have no problem killing someone to take his stuff. Finally, the device has lots of lights on it, emitting enough light to act as a candle of unlimited duration (shadowy illumination to 5'). There's a button you've figured out serves no purpose other than to make one particular light shine really brightly, and then stop glowing so brightly, allowing the device to act as a bullseye lantern of unlimited duration. 'Vathrin Stigmata' More than 1,000 years ago, the Flan deity Vathris, patron of the Kingdom of Itar, fell in battle against the Kingdom of Sulm, a wickedly barbed black longspear piercing his chest. You have the ability to manifest a stigmatic wound in your own chest in memory of the deathblow of Vathris, but unlike your patron's poisonous wound, yours has the ability to heal the sick. Region: Bright Lands Prereq: Patron Deity--Vathris Benefits: Once per day, you can cause your chest to seep a black, tarry substance from a psychosomatic spear wound. If consumed within an hour of collection, this substance has the ability to detoxify any poison (as Neutralize Poison) and cure any disease (as Remove Disease). Your wound seeps enough substance for only one application per day. The substance is considered to have a caster level of 5 for purposes of dispel checks. Manifesting the stigmata is a supernatural effect and causes you to become exhausted. 'Vatun's Touch' You have little difficulty with cold environments. Regions: Frost Barbarians, Ice Barbarians, Ratik, Snow Barbarians, Stonehold Benefits: You don't need protection when operating in natural cold weather and automatically succeed at saves to stave off nonlethal damage. You do not add a cumulative +1 to the DC of checks to resist cold weather effects. 'Wastri's Blessing' You are a "servant" of Wastri, the hopping prophet. Regions: Blackmoor, Keoland, Sea Princes, Sunndi Prereq: Patron Deity--Wastri. Benefits: You can hold your breath a number of rounds equal to three times your Constitution score. You leave no trail in swampy terrain and cannot normally be tracked. You may choose to leave a trail if so desired. 'Well Read' Your readings have granted you extensive knowledge about a wide range of affairs. Regions: Ahlissa, Celene, Dyvers, Ekbir, Furyondy, Grey Elf, Greyhawk, High Elf, Irongate, Keoland, Lendore Isles, Lordship of the Isles, Nyrond, Solnor Compact, Suel, Urnst States, Valley of the Mage, Veluna, Verbobonc, Zeif Benefit: All Knowledge skills are considered class skills for you. 'Well Traveled' Your travels across the Flanaess have given you a strong depth of local knowledge and a broad repetoire of far-flung tales. Regions: Half-Elf, Lightfoot Halfling, Rhennee, Stout Halfling, Tallfellow Halfling Benefits: You gain 2 ranks in the Knowledge (local) skill and can draw upon your experiences to influence those willing to converse with you. When dealing with a non-hostile creature that you can communicate with, you can use your Knowledge (local) skill in place of your Diplomacy skill. 'World Weary' Your crushed spirit makes you difficult to scare or intimidate. Regions: '''Ahlissa, Bandit Kingdoms, Bone March, Geoff, Iuz, North Kingdom, Pomarj, Rovers of the Barrens, Scarlet Brotherhood, Sea Princes, Shield Lands, Sterich, Tenh '''Benefits: You receive a +4 competence bonus on saves against fear. Treat fear conditions as one rank lower, so an effect that would make you panicked would make you frightened, while an effect that makes your frightened merely makes you shaken. Effects that make you shaken have no effect. 'Zagyg's Favor' It's not that you're insane, it's just that "normal" people don't understand the world the way you do. Either way, you're difficult to dominate effectively. Region: Greyhawk Prereq: Patron Deity--Zagyg Benefits: You receive a +4 bonus on Will saves against Compulsion effects.